Faceman's Holiday
by The Tenth Doctor's Companion
Summary: Even fugitives need a holiday.....
1. Chapter 1-The Meeting

This fic was based on a challenge that was posed to me.
    
    COPYRIGHT 2001, BY:Jade Kirk
    
     
    
    THIS STORY IS WRITTEN FOR PLEASURE AND IS NOT INTENDED TO INFRINGE ON 
    
    ANY PREEXISTING COPYRIGHTS THAT MAY BE VIOLATED.
    
     
    
    FEEL FREE TO SHARE WITH FRIENDS, BUT NOT FOR PROFIT.
    
     
    
    THIS STORY IS FICTIONAL, A WORK OF THE WRITER'S IMAGINATION. THE 
    
    CHARACTERS AND INCIDENTS USED IN THIS STORY ARE PURELY FICTIONAL AND 
    
    ARE NOT BASED ON ANY PERSON AND/OR PERSON'S ACTUAL EXPERIENCES.
    
     
    
    Title:Faceman's Holiday 1/?
    
     
    
    Fandom:The A Team
    
     
    
    Part:1
    
     
    
    Summary:Even fugitives need a holiday.....
    
     
    
    Author:Jade Kirk
    
     
    
    E-mail: [jadekirk@u...][1]
    
     
    
    Rated:G
    
     
    
    Pairing:none
    
     
    
    Archive:Yes please
    
     
    
    Content Warning: None
    
     
    
    Author's Notes, Reserve and Restriction:Pure sillyness not to be 
    
    taken seriously...The adventure mentioned in this fic hasn't been 
    
    written yet.Max belongs to me...Yeah I know he's in it again.
    
     
    
    Face walked along the beach in Los Angeles and sighed.The last 
    
    mission was pretty hard.They had to help Angel recover a lost 
    
    artifact and stop the world from ending.Face groaned and,stopping at 
    
    an ice cream stall,which was by a cluster of rocks,and bought a 
    
    strawberry ice cream and,sat down by a rock pool.He took off his 
    
    shoes and socks and dipped his toes in the water.The warm water 
    
    lapped over his toes.Face leaned back and closed his eyes.He opened 
    
    them again when he heard a voice say behind him,"Er...........hi 
    
    there.Mind if I have a lick?"Face turned and saw these two golden 
    
    eyes looking at him.Face leaned back and saw it was a black cat 
    
    staring at him."Huh?"
    
    The cat lifted a paw and pointed it towards Face's ice cream."Your 
    
    ice cream,dimwit."
    
    "The name's Face."Face said defensively.
    
    "Do you mind if I have a lick of your ice cream?My name's Max."Face
    
    put a bit of ice cream on his finger and held it out for Max to lick 
    
    off."Mmmm!Stawberry......."Max finished licking Face's finger and 
    
    purred.Max looked expectantly at the rest of Face's Ice cream.Face 
    
    sighed and finished the ice cream letting Max lick his fingers.
    
    Face stood up and started to walk towards the shore."Uh!Face you 
    
    forgot your shoes."Max called after him.

To be continued.............

   [1]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/VA/post?protectID=045166080056221132218067203119229253071026057192



	2. Chapter 2-The Missing Plot Bunny

This fic was based on a challenge that was posed to me.  
COPYRIGHT 2001, BY:Jade Kirk  
  
THIS STORY IS WRITTEN FOR PLEASURE AND IS NOT INTENDED TO INFRINGE ON   
ANY PREEXISTING COPYRIGHTS THAT MAY BE VIOLATED.  
  
FEEL FREE TO SHARE WITH FRIENDS, BUT NOT FOR PROFIT.  
  
THIS STORY IS FICTIONAL, A WORK OF THE WRITER'S IMAGINATION. THE   
CHARACTERS AND INCIDENTS USED IN THIS STORY ARE PURELY FICTIONAL AND   
ARE NOT BASED ON ANY PERSON AND/OR PERSON'S ACTUAL EXPERIENCES.  
  
Title:Faceman's Holiday 2/?  
  
Fandom:The A Team  
  
Part:1  
  
Summary:Even fugitives need a holiday.....  
  
Author:Jade Kirk  
  
E-mail: jadekirk@u...  
  
Rated:G  
  
Pairing:none  
  
Archive:Yes please  
  
Content Warning: None  
  
Author's Notes, Reserve and Restriction:Pure sillyness not to be   
taken seriously...The adventure mentioned in this fic hasn't been   
written yet.Max belongs to me...Yeah I know he's in it again.There is an injoke in here somewhere.A very short part.  
  
Face stood up and started to walk towards the shore."Uh!Face you   
forgot your shoes."Max called after him.  
Face stopped,slapped his forhead in dismay,turned and walked back to Max and bent down to pick up his shoes.Max wacthed him intently and asked,"Can I come with you?Sand is terrible to get out of the hard to reach areas."  
  
"Sure...."Face answered,bending to scratch Max behind the ears.Max purred.Face,hearing his name being yelled,looked up and saw Murdock running down the beach towards him."Face!Face!We have another mission.This time we have to go to Canada."  
Face groaned,while sitting down on the rock next to Max."Oh not another mission straight away.That last one was really bad."He paused,"Okay I'll bite.What's the mission?Where are the others?And above all who hired us?"  
Murdock answered,"Well to answer your questions.We have to recover a stolen item,in Canada.They're waiting for you,You'll like this bit,It's a woman named Betty."  
Max interupted,"what's the item?"Murdock looked a bit shocked at first but he shrugged it off.  
"It's her plot bunny.She needs it to write her Battlestar Galactica fanfiction."Murdock replied.He looked at Max who gave a snort,well it was more like a cross between a yowl and a sniff.Max drew himself up and asked,"Can I come too?You need someone undercover.I can sniff it out and,besides no one ever suspects the cat."  
To be continued.............  



	3. Chapter 3-The Sassy Cat

This fic was based on a challenge that was posed to me.  
COPYRIGHT 2001, BY:Jade Kirk  
  
THIS STORY IS WRITTEN FOR PLEASURE AND IS NOT INTENDED TO INFRINGE ON   
ANY PREEXISTING COPYRIGHTS THAT MAY BE VIOLATED.  
  
FEEL FREE TO SHARE WITH FRIENDS, BUT NOT FOR PROFIT.  
  
THIS STORY IS FICTIONAL, A WORK OF THE WRITER'S IMAGINATION. THE   
CHARACTERS AND INCIDENTS USED IN THIS STORY ARE PURELY FICTIONAL AND   
ARE NOT BASED ON ANY PERSON AND/OR PERSON'S ACTUAL EXPERIENCES.  
  
Title:Faceman's Holiday 3/?  
  
Fandom:The A Team  
  
Part:1  
  
Summary:Even fugitives need a holiday.....  
  
Author:Jade Kirk  
  
E-mail: jadekirk@u...  
  
Rated:G  
  
Pairing:none  
  
Archive:Yes please  
  
Content Warning: None  
  
Author's Notes, Reserve and Restriction:Pure sillyness not to be   
taken seriously...The adventure mentioned in this fic hasn't been   
written yet.Max and Nescafe belong to me...Yeah I know Max is in it  
again.There is an  
injoke in here somewhere.  
  
  
Max drew himself up and asked,"Can I come too?You need someone   
undercover.I  
can sniff it out and,besides no one ever suspects the cat."  
Before Face could say anything,Mudock interupted,"Sure you can."Murdock bent  
down and gently picked up Max who snuggled into Murdock's shoulder."Mmm you  
smell nice."Max purred.  
"Thanks.....er....what's your name?"Murdock asked.  
"Max."Face replied for Max.  
"Excuse me but I can aswer for myself moron."Max said rubbing his head against  
Murdock's chin.  
Murdock laughed and started walking back up the beach.BA and Hannibal were  
waiting for them.BA growled,What's that you go there?"indicating Max  
Murdock said,"This is Max and he talks.Say something Max."Max looked up with a  
'no speak english' expression.  
"You foo',That cat don't talk."BA growled.  
Hannibal ordered,"Okay everyone in the van.Lets go."They climbed into the van  
and drove up towards the airport.A bit later after,they had drugged BA  
and,Face had scammed a plane and they had climbed onto the plane to go to  
Canada.Max was sitting in the cockpit with Murdock and Max was telling Murdock  
how to fly the plane.  
When they landed in Canada on a abandoned airstrip,The team climbed off the  
plane and Hannibal carried BA off the plane.As they walked towards a used car  
place,Face heard a female voice say,"Hey cutie.....Nice ass."Face looked  
around to see where that voice was coming from."No I'm not over there.I'm down  
here."Face looked down and saw this little brown cat looking at him.He bent  
down to it."Excuse me did you just talk to me?"  
"Excuse me?What planet are you from?Of course I was speaking to you."The cat  
said with the same female voice that he had just heard."In cat form My name is  
Nescafe."  
Murdock said,with wide eyes,"Cool the cats can talk."He stuck out his hand  
which Nescafe,after an intense sniff,placed her paw on top of it.  
To be continued.............  
  
  



End file.
